Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was born on an unknown planet and was raised on the desert planet of Tatoonie by his mother Shmi Skywalker-Lars. He was found by Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, who wanted him to be trained in the ways of the force, but the council refused was told by Mace Windu he was to old to start the Jedi Youngling training. But after the death of Qui-Gon at the hands of Darth Maul he was then trained by High Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. During the onset of the Clone War, Anakin was given a Padawan by the name of Ahsoka Tano, who was told by Master Yoda that she was to work with Anakin. Ahsoka and Anakin gained a friendship better then anyone in the Jedi Temple, even ARC-7567 "Rex" was close friends with Ahsoka. Anakin had a secret relationship with Padme Amidala. Anakin later in the Clone War betrayed the Jedi Order and became the famed sith lord known as Darth Vader. Young Life on Tatoonie During his young life on Tatoonie, Anakin was a slave and wanted to be free. Anakin was then found by Qui-Gon Jinn and wanted him to be trained in the ways of the force. Anakin had to race in a podrace for his freedom. He finally left Tatoonie, and flew to Coruscant which he was confronted by the Jedi Order, the order of 12. Mace Windu, refused to use training with him and not allow it to happen, because he was to old. But after the battle of Naboo he was allowed to be trained. "We will not be forced to do them things those other Jedi Masters are doing." The Clone Wars Era During the rise of the Clone War and slow fall of the Republic, Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi teamed up together many times and during that time Anakin was given a Jedi Padawan known as Ahsoka Tano, Ahsoka and Anakin fought together for most of the Clone Wars, but when she went into exile, he was slowly turning to the dark side and he was now being the best he could be. Down "We are always down, but we are now not out of the picture. It seems like some people are the ones who are luckily enough to be able to survive something like this war, like this famine, like those who aren't the lucky ones. It was the place that most people think of this. But are most people are as sure as others to know what some are doing to even survive in this day and age. It is very rare and it is the thing that some people will do and even then it was hurting everyone else. And we need to stop these things from happening." Anakin said to his captain, Captain Rex. "Making sure that others are safe is the main thing. Being able to help those in need are the ones we need to take care of." Fall to the Darkside Anakin had taken a sure but slow fall since the start of the Clone Wars. But his final fall to the dark side was the thought of losing his wife Padme Amidala in childbirth. Anakin later told Palpatine after saved his life from the hands of Mace Windu,Anakin wanted to save his wife and his unborn children from the lightside.(Child in this case as he didn't know.). Anakin fell to the dark side and all its power, he then became well known Dark Lord Darth Vader, Anakin was dead to the world, what rose was a Dark Lord of the Sith. Wanting revenge on all those before him including Beru and Owen Lars. Category:Jedi